Inspiration
by Spac
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles based on the music meme. RussiaxLithuania. Rating may change with future chapters. Chapter 1:It Ends Tonight. 2: My Curse
1. Chapter 1: It Ends Tonight

This is my version of the music meme. I have no idea what the rest of the 10 drabbles I'm going to do will be about (including pairing), but here's the first, which is Russia/Lithuania. Please read and review, it makes me happy :)

**Music Meme:**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist. **

**Chapter 1: It All Ends Tonight: The All-American Rejects.**

**Pairings: Russia/Lithuania**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Russia watched as Lithuania spoke to Poland. It was different from when they would speak. His eyes were brighter, his movements more lively, and his face had completely un-guarded smile.

_Why doesn't he talk to me like that?_ Russia asked himself, his face pensive. _Russia is Lithuania's friend, yet he speaks to me like a mouse would to a snake._

He continued watching the conversation; Lithuania laughed as he re-counted a story, his hands flying around erratically to try to add to the anecdote.

He watched as Poland laughed,

He watched as Lithuania placed a hand on Polands shoulder to steady himself from his own laughter,

He watched as Poland replied,

As the conversation continued,

And as Poland said he had to leave.

He watched as Lithuania's face became sad,

Before they bid each other farewell,

And as Lithuania slowly turned to see Russia.

Russia felt himself get up and slowly walk over, without really thinking about it.  
"a-ah, R-Russia I-I didn't see you.. were we, uh, did we disturb you?" Lithuania asked nervously.  
Russia smiled. "Of course not."  
It was silent for a while, before Lithuania spoke up, "oh, well, I-I guess I'll be going then."  
Russia hand clamped around his arm, pulling him back into the conversation.  
"No." He smiled. "I'd like to talk about your day."

Lithuania's face went from fear to confusion. "My day?" he asked.  
Russia let slight annoyance into his chipper tone. "yes, Lithuania, your day."  
"But... But why? Did I do s-something wrong?"  
"No." He said slowly, disdain dripping from his voice.  
"T-Then w-why do you want to know?"  
"... because."  
"But- But, Russia-san, I- I don't under-"

Russia hand flew, hitting the side of Lithuania's face, hard enough to sting but not with too much force behind it.

"Because I wish to know." He said, resuming his smile.  
There were tears in Lithuania's eyes from the close blow, but he was determined to keep them from flowing.  
He turned slowly back to face Russia, his eyes squinting slightly in case there was another hit coming.  
"I-I suppose, it was q-quite good." He said.  
"Ah, that's good to hear." Russia replied, as though nothing had disturbed the conversation.  
There was again silence.  
Russia's face became covered by slight contempt as Lithuania stared up at him, unsure of what to do.  
".. are you not going to ask me about mine?" Russia finally asked.  
"o-oh, um, how was your d-day, Russia?" Lithuania replied obediently, not wishing to be hit again.  
"Ahh, thank you, Lithuania. It was quite good."

For the third time, silence halted the conversation.

After a while, Russia leaned closer, his hand still holding Lithuania's arm.  
"This is not the same." He said quietly.  
"Th-the same? The same as-as what?" Lithuania asked.  
Russia let go of his arm, before moving across the room, sitting on the couch he had previously been occupying.  
"The same as yours and Polands." He replied.  
Lithuania stood still. "Poland..?"  
Russia placed his head in his hands, his eyes hidden as he rubbed his temples slowly.  
"Y..You want to speak t-to me as Poland did? I-is that it?" Lithuania asked, stepping closer.  
Russia said nothing, his hands still massaging his head.  
"A-as friends would?" Lithuania said, taking another step.  
Russia again ignored him.  
Lithuania timidly moved so that he was standing in front of Russia. He leant down, so that they were face to face, his hands touching Russia's softly.  
"Russia?" he asked.

Russia lifted his eyes to look at Lithuania's, still not speaking. Normally he'd have lashed out at Lithuania by now, for touching him without permission, but something was stopping him from doing so.  
He regarded Lithuania for a moment, before his eyes fell to his slightly parted lips.

_Ah, that's what it is, _he thought, as he caught them with his own.

**Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Tonight,  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2: My Curse

Number 2 of the music meme.

The song is "**My Curse**" by **Killswitch Engage**

And the pairing, of course, is a very one-sided RussiaxLithuania

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Russia was standing at the door, leaning on the frame. His arms hung from the side of his body, one clutching a bottle of vodka. Silence rang out through the house; no one daring to speak. Lithuania continued packing his things. Russia continued watching.

Lithuania clicked the locks on his bag, before standing up, his back to Russia. As calmly as he could, he turned around, keeping his eyes straight ahead, focused, and definitely not making contact with Russia's. He began walking.

Russia contemplated remaining standing there, standing in his way, but instead slowly moved to allow Liet to pass. He turned, watching as Lithuania opened the front door… and like that, he was gone. No goodbyes, no acknowledgments, just the crushing feeling of loneliness that consumed Russia as soon as the door shut.

And he allowed it to consume him. To take him over, eating him from the inside out. The terrible isolation, the crushing emptiness, it was always with him. It followed him. Stalked him. Like a curse of never-ending desolation. He fell deeper into the pits of alcohol, letting the liquid numb the pain.

In the night, as he lied curled on his couch, he would dream. He would dream of vast, open, snow-scaped spaces, without a soul in site. A lone figure would appear, some distance away from him. He would strain his eyes to try and see some speck of detail that would identify them. Desperately, he would try to reach this person. He'd run, as fast as he could, but the distance between them would never diminish. And, sometimes, these dreams would spill over to reality, no longer being able to contain them purely in his subconscious. These were the nights that he screamed, yelled as loud as he could. Because he knew who that person was. The tormenting individual who appeared, it seemed, purely to inflict Russia with anguish.

"LITHUANIA"

If he called loud enough… maybe they would hear. Maybe they would turn. Maybe they would see him, and maybe they would even come back.

**And still I want  
And still I ache  
But still I wait  
To see you again**

Dying, inside, these walls

And I see your face in these tears  
In these tears  
And I see your face...

There is love


End file.
